


Marceline and Frida Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Adventure Time, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem about Marceline Abadeer and Frida Suarez.





	Marceline and Frida Poem

Marceline and Frida are the most beautiful girls in the world

Marceline has midnight black hair while Frida has bright blue hair

Marceline and Frida enjoy bringing mischief but deep inside they're good people

Marceline and Frida both enjoy playing their musical instruments

They both enjoy singing

Frida wears red goggles but Marceline has a bite mark of a vampire.

Marceline and Frida both wearing boots

Marceline and Frida are rebellious and have fiery tempers.

They both enjoy writing songs

The End


End file.
